The present invention relates to an optical tracking robot system for sensing and pursuing a light beam emitted from a target.
A wide variety of robots have recently been developed and put to practical use. Among them are mobile robots of an electromagnetic induction type, optical type and capacitance type which travel in predetermined paths. Each of these robots cannot cover the whole floor space. A mobile robot is known which has a visual recognition system, ultrasonic oscillation system, or feeler system and can thus travel anywhere on the floor. The visual recognition system and ultrasonic oscillation system are sophisticated and very expensive. The feeler system, which detects a target or obstacle when touching or running against it and then stops at the target or moves away from the obstacles, cannot be controlled in an uncontacted manner.